


Hidden Allies

by OkeyDokey23



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokey23/pseuds/OkeyDokey23
Summary: This is a story I published on Wattpad originally, so the formatting might be a bit odd.With Sensei Wu missing, his former student & master of emotions steps out of the shadows and reveals one of Wu's biggest secrets. The ninja team must band together and work with their new allies to save Ninjago.





	1. Prologue

-Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago. All I own in this story is my OC, Jenny.

Author's Note: The actual story takes place after Hands of Time, but the prologue does not.

 

"Sensei, help!"

"Jen, please!"

"Stop!"

"Leave her, Morro,"

"Please!"

Her friends' screams echoed through her head. That day was so long ago, yet... the memories stuck in her mind like it had happened yesterday. Nevermind, they were gone now. At least, she hoped that they were. But now was not the time to dwell on the past. It was time to complete what Wu had started.


	2. Returning

Jenny crouched on a rooftop, watching as four boys fought a group of gangsters. She had been watching the boys for years, but today something seemed different. For a start, two of the members were missing. She didn't know their names, but she knew that they were Sensei Wu's students. Quietly laughing to herself, she realised what was wrong. The black one was off balance and seemed quite out of it. The smile was wiped off her face as she watched him miss his targets over and over. Soon, she had had enough.

Down below, Cole felt terrible. He missed his opponent yet again, and fell to the ground, his head pounding. Why today, of all days? He thought. Lloyd & Misako were looking for Wu, and Nya was working on yet another training robot, so it was just the original team. Pulling himself up to fight, he caught a glimpse of something pink from the corner of his eye. Dismissing it, he continued to fight his opponent.

Leaping down from her hiding spot, Jenny raced towards the black ninja. Reaching him, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a nearby bench. Pulling off his mask, she placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're in no condition to fight," She murmured as she felt his high temperature.

"I'm fine," The boy protested, brushing her hand away.

"Wow... You're worse then Morro," Jenny sighed, catching his attention.

"Morro?" He asked, "You knew Morro?" 

"Maybe..." She bit her lip, "What's your name?"

"It's the master of earth to you," He replied stubbornly.

"Thank you, Cole," She replied, remembering Wu's letters.

"How do you know my name?" Cole asked. Jenny shrugged.

"Hey, Cole, who's this?" The blue ninja asked, walking over, having finished with the gangsters.

"No idea. She dragged me over here, told me I was in no condition to fight and started talking to me. I think she knows Morro." Cole told him.

"Know Morro? He is like a brother to me! Or was, anyway... Now, who are your friends? And if you can't be bothered with names, elements. Wu's told me enough to guess,"

The boys stared at her. 

"Um, that's Jay, Zane and Kai," Cole replied quickly.

"Thank you. Now, you are sick, whether you're 'fine' or not, and should not be out here, in the middle of winter. I'm Jenny, by the way." She smiled.

"Well, I can't go back home, we're patrolling the city," Cole stood up, but Jenny pushed him back down again.

"No. These three will be fine. Don't even think about protesting. There's no way you can fight in this condition," Cole nodded slowly.

"Fine."

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Jenny, but WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DECIDE TO INTERFERE????" Jay shouted.

"Because Wu is gone. And the green ninja doesn't seem to be doing a very good job at keeping you in check." Jenny sighed.

"And why is it your responsibility to interfere?" Kai asked.

"I am a former student of Wu. He trained me alongside Morro. He taught me to fight, he taught me to teach, but most importantly, he taught me to care for others. 30 or so years ago I promised him that I would aid his students in any way I could when he was gone,"

"If you trained with Morro... How old are you?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Same age as you," Jenny replied.

"That's not possible," Zane pointed out.

"Time rifts. I got transported from my original time to this one a while ago," She explained. Looking over at Cole, who had practically fallen asleep on the bench, she added, "Do you want me to give him a lift back to where ever it is you live?"

The other three ninja nodded. 

"Yang's temple," Zane told her. She nodded, and the remaining ninja ran off to finish their patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"Cole? Cole, buddy, wake up!"

"Jay, let him sleep,"

"Yeah, Jay, he's sick,"

"Thank you Kai,"

Cole listened to the group chatter, unable to work out who the female voice belonged to. It wasn't Nya... 

Then he realized. Jenny. She had brought him back here, and he must have fallen asleep in her car.

"Where am I?" He found himself asking, sitting up.

"In bed, where you should be." Jenny replied, "And where you will stay until you are better."

Cole sighed. Of all random strangers, it was just his luck to get a doctor-like one on the day he was sick.

"Hello? Boys? What are you all doing in Cole's room?" Nya asked, walking in. 

"Who on earth are you?" Nya asked, staring at Jenny

"My name's Jenny. I'm a former student of Sensei Wu," She smiled.

"And what are you doing here?" Nya asked.

"I, um, ran into these four, and um, well, here we are," Jenny stammered, unsure of what to say.

"And Cole's sick!" Jay added.

"Right..." Nya sighed, "A-" She was cut off by Jenny, who held a finger to her lips, pointing to Cole, who had fallen asleep again.

"Let's find somewhere else to talk," She whispered. Everyone nodded, and they left the room.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're the master of emotions, a former student of Sensei Wu, and you knew Morro?" Nya asked.

"Yes," Jenny smiled.

"Do you have any idea where Wu might be?" Zane asked.

"That's why I'm here. But you will have to wait for Cole to be better,"

Kai groaned. 

"That shouldn't take long," Zane pointed out.

"Yeah," Jay nodded, agreeing.

"Can you explain what your element is again? It's truly fascinating," Zane asked.

"Well, I use different elements depending on my mood, which is great but really hard to control," Jenny sighed.

"That's cool!" Jay remarked.

"Why do we have to wait for Cole? We've managed without him before," Kai butted in.

"Fire- always so impatient," Jenny smiled, "Because this is something important, and we'll need all the help we can get."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since the team had met Jenny and Cole was finally better.

"Soooo, can you tell us what you know about Sensei now? Pleeeeease?" Jay begged.

"Yes. Where do you keep your weapons?" Jenny asked.

"Over there," Nya pointed to a cupboard, "Why?"

Jenny walked over to the cupboard, pulling out swords and shurikens, before pressing her hand firmly on the back of the now empty cupboard.

"Because that's where-Ah!" Jenny exclaimed, as the back of the cupboard slid away. Reaching into the hole, she pulled out a box.

"This holds the key to finding Sensei"

She blew the thick layer of dust from the top of the wooden box, tracing the intricate pattern and swirly engravings.

"What does it say?" Nya asked her, referring to the lettering engraved on the top of the box.

"Well, it's written in a language lost many years ago, but it says..."


	5. Chapter 5

"The touch of Chaos, the touch of Harmony, and the touch of the one who is both. Together to open, together to close, all together to save the world, just like when evil first arose." Jenny read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked.

"Beats me," Kai shrugged, "It's just another one of Sensei's impossible riddles,"

"We need Lloyd," Zane commented, glancing at the box in Jenny's hands.

"Why's that?" Cole asked.

"The green ninja represents Harmony." Jenny smiled at Zane, "So all we need is Chaos..."

"What about the one who is both?" Nya asked.

"The one who has all elements, but can not control them," Zane said.

"Jen-" Jay started to say, but Zane cut him off.

"P.I.X.A.L has alerted me of a rogue group of serpentine. Scales would like us to help out"

"Let's go," Kai nodded.

"Serpentine... It's been a while since we've faced them," Cole smiled.

"I remember the serpentine... You guys won that talent show to get a fang blade, didn't you?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, we did. And serpentine can be pretty dangerous, so maybe it would be best if you and Nya stayed here," Kai said.

"No way," Jenny glared at him, her hands on fire, "Just because we're girls, doesn't mean we can't fight!" Nya nodded.

"Okay, okay!" Kai backed away. Jenny blew the flames coming from her palms out.

"But you don't have a ninja suit!" Jay pointed out.

"Says who?" Jenny smiled, spinjitsuing into a pale pink gi, " let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The newest OC is the property of my fellow Wattpadian, MasterofChange Thankyou, Changling!

 

"Fangpire! Watch out for their fangs!" Cole instructed, as the team leapt into action, weapons at the ready. 

Twist, kick, jump, punch. Twist, kick, jump, punch, Jenny told herself over and over. Soon, the serpentine had retreated, back to the sewers.

"Thankssssss, ninja," Scales hissed, before slithering after them.

"You're welcome!" Jay called after him, before the ninja group turned and began to walk back to their home.

Meanwhile, a certain rainbow haired girl began to scale a nearby house.

"Do any of you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Jay shivered, looking around.

"No," Zane answered, also looking around. "There is no one following us, Jay, you must be imagining it," he added, as they continued.

Suddenly, there was a crash as a young girl toppled off a rooftop.

"Okay, now I know that we were being followed," Jay sighed as Jenny and Cole ran over to her, closely followed by Zane, Kai and Nya.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, it's really hard to stalk you guys," she smiled, rubbing her wrist.

"What's your name?" Cole asked her.

"My name's Ana, I'm the master of chaos and my wrist hurts." Ana announced. As Jenny moved over to look at Ana's wrist, Cole realised what she had just said.

"You're the master of chaos?" he asked. Ana nodded happily.

"It's not broken, but you've sprained it," Jenny looked up, pulling an icepack from her bag. "Hey, Zane... freeze this for me?" As Zane did so, she handed it to Ana.

"Jenny, are you paying any attention?" Cole sighed as she shook her head. "We've found the master of chaos!"


	7. Chapter 7

"And you're sure I'll get to met the green ninja?" Ana asked for what seemed the millionth time.

"Yes!" Jenny sighed, "Now stop fidgeting! You can't be a ninja without a gi!"

"What are you doing again?" Ana asked.

"I told you, I'm fixing up a gi that was made for your mother, so it fits you," Jenny explained. Ana looked down at what she was wearing.

"I like the pink...and the sash is the same colour as my shoes..." she commented.

"Girls!" Cole rushed into the room, "Lloyd is here!"

"Great! Now we can open that box!" Jenny smiled.

"Can Bob meet him?" Ana asked.

"Who's Bob?" Cole looked at her, confused.

"My turtle!" She smiled. Cole nodded as she rushed off to locate him. Jenny followed Cole into the dining room where the ninja team had assembled.

"Llyod, meet Jenny. Jenny, meet Lloyd." Jay smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Lloyd greeted her.

"Likewise," she smiled.

"And this is Ana... and a turtle?" Jay added as the girl walked in.

"His name is Bob and he's a big fan of yours," Ana said, turning to Lloyd, "I am too,"

"Are we going to open this box or what?" Kai asked impatiently, holding it up.

"Well, that's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Lloyd smiled, placing a hand on it. Jenny placed hers next to his and Ana copied on the other side. Everyone held their breath, willing something to happen. This box their last hope of finding their Sensei. Suddenly, the box began to click. Lloyd, Ana and Jenny pulled their hands away from the box as the lid lifted open. Inside, there was a note and a pale grey gi.

"Cristal Winter, Kaigan Village." Jay read. "Hey, isn't Kaigan a beach town?" he asked. Zane nodded. Nya took the gi and note from the box. Underneath, the words 'Cristal's Touch' were written.

"I guess we're off to Kaigan village then." Cole smiled, "To find our next elemental master!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter's OC belongs to Darkmatter165 on Wattpad, I hope you like her!

They'd been on the road for hours. Ana, Nya and Jay had all fallen asleep, leaving only Cole (who was slightly motion sick) and Jenny, who was driving.

"We're almost there," Jenny swivelled in her seat to face Cole, as she stopped at a red light, "Are you feeling okay?" Cole nodded. Jenny quickly glanced at her hands before smiling at him. "That's good,"

Please, please, please don't let him have noticed she thought, stuffing her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. To her relief, Cole didn't seem to have noticed whatever it was. Suddenly, the light turned green again and she turned back around.

In what seemed no time at all, Jenny and Cole were shaking their friends awake.

"Where are the others?" Jay asked sleepily.

"That depends on who was driving. If it was Kai, they've either been here for ages or got pulled over, if it was Lloyd, they'll be here soon and if it was Zane, we might be waiting a while," Cole sighed.

"Fair point," Jay nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on!" Ana jumped out of the car, apparently full of energy, "We have a Cristal Winter to find!" She skipped along the footpath, excited to be part of the ninja team. "Oh, look! There are the others!"

"Hi, guys," Nya greeted them as they walked over, "How was your trip?"

"Not fantastic," Lloyd said.

"Kai broke the law FIVE times!!!" Zane exclaimed, "FIVE TIMES, Kai!!!"

"Relax, Zane, no one else noticed," Kai sighed.

"What about the three people you nearly ran over?!"

"Calm down!" Cole intervened, "Let's ask someone if they know Cristal,"

"Excuse me, sir, could you possibly tell me where to find Cristal?" Jenny asked a man.

"Sure, Missy, over on the pier you'll find plenty of crystals," he answered.

"I guess it's off to the pier then," Nya smiled. The group followed the sign to find the pier deserted, with the exception of a girl with white hair and striking green eyes sitting at a table, selling (or at least trying to) crystals.

"Excuse me," Kai walked up to her, "We're looking for a girl named Cristal, could you help us?"

"If you want crystals, you've come to the right place," she replied.

"No, we're looking for a girl named Cristal, not crystals,"

"You've come to the right place if you're looking for a crystal,"

"No, we want to find a girl named Cristal,"

"I have plenty of crystals,"

"We want a GIRL!!!" Kai yelled, his hands bursting into flames.

"Kai, calm down," Nya grabbed her brothers arm, "What's your name?" She asked the girl as Kai's palms stopped burning.

"Cristal," she answered before turning to Kai, "The physical flame may be extinguished, but the inner flame still burns bright. I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you,"

"I guess we've found her then!" Ana smiled, "Cristal Winter,"

 

AN: Sorry for the wait in between chapters 2 & 3, I got stuck without internet. Also... A few unanswered questions in that chapter! What was Jenny hiding from Cole? Who exactly is Cristal Winter? And will Kai lose his license? (Zane certainly hopes so!) I hope you enjoyed that chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
